


Started

by morrezela



Series: Bitten [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-story snippet for Bitten: Jared and Jensen have a Fourth of July Picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Started

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes you find are my own.

Jared has never given much thought to plaid before. He knows it exists. He owns some of it. He knows that some of the patterns are important to people of Scottish heritage, but beyond that it’s just another pattern. It’s like polka dots, stripes or leopard prints. Sometimes it is tacky, sometimes it is neat, and sometimes it comes in eye jarring color combinations that are deemed ‘trendy’ by some overpaid person in the fashion industry whose job it is to make people look absolutely ridiculous.

But Jensen makes the perfect picture sprawled out in the warm July sun with their new picnic blanket underneath him. He had on his sunglasses, and his face is tipped towards the late afternoon sun as he rests there.

Jensen selected the blanket himself. He muttered something about new traditions and something of his own. Jared had only nodded and grinned. This is the first year that either he or Jensen has spent at their own spot instead of the traditional Padalecki one. Not even Jeff and his mate have done such a thing, but it feels right to Jared.

They’re not the most conventional of werewolf couples, and that is never going to change. As long as they’ve got the reputation, they might as well keep going with it.


End file.
